La envidia de los hermanos Matsuno
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Luego de que se le presenta a Karamatsu una posibilidad de ascender en un mundo de posible fama gracias a su talento sus hermanos comenzaran a sentir envida que terminara siendo una mala consejera que los llevara a cometer uno de sus peores errores en la vida. Violencia, semi-ataque sexual y acoso sexual. Tree Shot. Capitulo 3. No sabe a victoria.
1. De la envidia a la desoladora culpa

Hola mis amados lectores ando muy emocionada mi hermanita oficialmente se ha unido al maravilloso mundo de fanfiction, ella ya escribía algunas historias y las publicaba en su cuenta de YouTube, pero actualmente es nueva por aquí ¡su primer fic ya fue publicado! Ojala se pasen a dar una vuelta, ella es Be Kawaii De Son y el fic es sobre Ichimatsu.

Bueno como saben soy una Karamatsu Girl y actualmente con las complicaciones personales (porque ya termine la escuela por lo que eso ya no es una presión) no había andado tan inspirada pero viendo una de mis películas favoritas no pude evitar relacionarla ¡BAM! Al final del fic les digo que película es.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** escenas de violencia y una especie de violación.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

 **[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico** ]

 **ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE**

─diálogos─

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

La envidia es un sentimiento natural de los hombres, surge cuando tú anhelas algo que alguien más posee. Es un claro recordatorio de que no eres perfecto, que todos tenemos carencias, e inseguridades.

Se dice que es más común sentir dicha envidia hacia algo que observas constantemente, por lo que es común dirigir dichos sentimientos hacia tus seres cercanos.

Como tus hermanos.

Es normal envidiar a tus hermanos porque con ellos tienes que compartir y así mismo, competir por muchas cosas, lo que se vuelve en una constante lucha por destacar para sobresalir.

 _¿Hasta dónde puede llevar a las personas dicha envidia?_

Los hermanos Matsuno son un perfecto ejemplo de eso, cada uno con una personalidad diferente destacando a su manera para ganarse su lugar en la familia, y cada uno ganándose su rol.

El de Karamatsu era ser el doloroso que era si bien el más amable de todos, también el más ignorado, a lo que aún no termina de agradarle se ha resignado.

Como nadie lo consideraba, tampoco nadie le ponía atención por lo que no esperaban que el doloroso fuera alguien talentoso. Exacto, Karamatsu resulto ser un muy buen músico, cuando no forzaba su voz, cantaba de forma increíble y tocaba la guitarra de manera bastante buena, si no fuera por las constantes interrupciones de sus hermanos en sus prácticas en el tejado sin lugar a dudas él sería mucho mejor.

Por eso cuando un caza talentos paso por la cuidad no pudo evitar escuchar a Karamatsu cantar en el parque mientras intentaba con eso, atraer la atención de unas chicas que más que escucharlo intentaban alejarse, sin notar que efectivamente la canción era bastante buena, hacía falta afinar unos detalles pero con la debida practica ese muchacho de lentes de sol llegaría lejos en la industria.

─ Vaya, parece que el público es exigente─ Dijo el hombre acercándose a Karamatsu que en este momento estaba cubierto de algo parecido a una malteada rosa.

El aludido volteo a mirar quien le había hablado, un hombre que además de verse adinerado parecía importante con ese look tan a la moda e imponente.

─Bueno, si el público no fuera exigente, entonces no valdría la pena esforzarse para lograr cautivarlo lo que en cierto sentido no suena correcto ¿No cree?─ finalizo bajándose dramáticamente los lentes de sol para luego brillar de ese modo extraño.

El hombre sintió algo de dolor, pero pese a la pose dolorosa, el chico había dicho algo muy valiente, noble y digno de alguien de buen corazón y buena disposición.

─ ¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?─ ante esto Karamatsu se sorprendió pero con una sonrisa amable asintió con la cabeza para tocar y posteriormente cantar algo.

El hombre noto que efectivamente como ya había notado al chico le faltaba afinar unos detalles pero con lo bien que lo hacía, lo apasionado que era, y lo buena persona que se notaba que era sin lugar a dudas este chico era un valioso diamante en bruto.

 **YYY**

─ ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Fue el grito de los Matsuno, cuando el hombre que se presentó como un caza talentos conocido simplemente como Akira; fue a hablar con los padres de Karamatsu sobre su talento y su maravilloso futuro en la industria si se esforzaba en pulirse.

─E-esto no puede ser cierto.

─ ¿Kusomatsu talentoso?

─Este hombre debe de estar loco o debe ser un estafador.

─K-karamatsu-niisan… ¿cantante?

─ ¿Usted está diciendo que Kusomatsu podría volverse un músico famoso?

─Se aproxima el apocalipsis

─ ¡Mi nini es un hombre con futuro!

─ Al fin uno de mis hijos que no me dará vergüenza decir que es mi hijo.

Entre todos los comentarios Karamatsu se sentía mal porque nadie estuviera realmente feliz por él, nadie lo había felicitado, o dicho que lo apoyaba, él sin dudarlo lo habría hecho, pero todos ahí estaban en sus divagaciones egoístas y al parecer no fue el único en notarlo pues al momento de la despedida Akira-san lo jalo disimuladamente para acercarlo.

─No tienes por qué sentirte mal, tú mismo dijiste que si el público no es exigente entonces no vale la pena cautivarlo, ¿O no?─ le susurro el hombre de forma amable con una sonrisa.

Karamatsu no pudo evitarlo y le sonrió de vuelta para despedirlo con esa pose con los dedos en la frente como suele hacerlo, a lo que Akira-san se sintió orgulloso, vaya si tendría mucho trabajo con ese muchacho pero sin dudarlo tenía potencial.

La opinión de sus hermanos era otra, pues para ellos nunca lo hacía lo suficientemente bien y regodeaban cuando se equivocaba.

Aunque nunca se sintió particularmente unido a ellos desde que dejaron de ser niños pero incluso siendo el ignorado se sentía un miembro de la familia, y ahora no tenía ni eso, cada día que pasaba y mientras más se esforzaba en mejorar para poder volverse un músico; más sus hermanos lo repudiaban, el deterioro en la relación era proporcional a lo bien que le iba, mientras mejor le fuera peor era esta.

Osomatsu se negaba a ir con él a pescar además que tenía una actitud cortante y cruel como cuando Jyunshimatsu tuvo novia.

Choromatsu casi no tenía conversaciones con él pero al menos era el que mejor lo trataba.

Ichimatsu lo observaba fijamente y se crispaba como gato cuando lo tenía cerca.

Jyunshimatsu lo golpeaba con pelotas de béisbol o en sus movimientos haciéndolo parecer un accidente o cosas circunstanciales pero era lógico que no lo eran.

Totty hacia un puchero tierno antes de decirle que no le duraría mucho el gusto.

Siempre se esforzaba por empatizar con ellos pero se esforzara lo que se esforzara ellos más enojados parecían, no entendía que tenía que hacer para poder mejorar su relación.

Pero mientras él pensaba en esas cosas los hermanos Matsuno estaban viviendo un duelo consigo mismos, por un lado que uno de ellos quisiera progresar era normal, pero a ellos les incomodaba que así fuera, sobre todo si se trataba de algo como ser un músico famoso y más aún si el que progresaba era el doloroso Kusomatsu.

Se habían imaginado que cuando se fuera de la casa encontraría un trabajo sencillo y probablemente una esposa normal o incluso una muy fea (como la flor), una vida no muy diferente de lo que ellos mismos aspiraban a lograr (claro quitando la parte de la esposa fea) algo sencillo pero con algunos detalles que diferenciara a cada uno.

Pero no, el estúpido de Kusomatsu tenía que ir y ser valorado por un caza talentos sin gusto por la verdadera música, para iniciar una carrera en el mundo de la música, algo como lo que Totoko-chan había hecho, pero con ella era diferente porque ella era muy ¨linda y perfecta¨; mientras que él era doloroso, no entendían como es que lo había logrado, sencillamente no lo toleraban, era horrible tener que soportarlo cuando llegaba con esa estúpida mirada alegre y orgullosa a contarles que tal su día, que cosas nuevas había aprendido y hecho, como siempre todos lo ignoraban, pero esta vez contrario a las demás, lo que decía si parecía afectarles, porque mientras más les contara más sufrían, él siempre fue doloroso pero esto rayaba en otro tipo de dolor: una tortura lenta, como cuando les tocaba escucharlo cantar en el tejado practicando, cuando su madre les decía que lo dejaran en paz porque él ahora tenía cosas importantes que hacer, gente que conocer y citas a las cuales acudir, el favoritismo de sus padres era tan obvio, así como la sobreprotección que le ponían, lo trataban como a un dios, y esto cada vez era más difícil de digerir.

No les hacía sencillo que con el paso de los meses Karamatsu incluso estaba cambiando su personalidad de manera muy ligera, más madura y si bien seguía siendo dramático ahora lo hacía de forma tal que parecían bromas, bromas graciosas que lo dejaban como un hombre "encantador".

Pero mientras más pasaban los meses más dolor sentían, más que el que nunca habían sentido, necesitaban hacer algo rápido o esta molestia no desaparecería jamás. Pasaba el tiempo y la obscuridad de sus corazones iba creciendo.

La locura no era algo desconocido para ellos, pero del tipo de locura que aseguraban terminarían sucumbiendo ante ella era una un tanto diferente, sin lugar a dudas se tenían unos a los otros y por más que fueran cinco contra uno se sentían derrotados; ira, celos, inseguridad, todos sus demonios estaban jugándoles bromas, más de uno ya no dormía bien. Principalmente Totty e Ichimatsu quienes dormían al lado de él, eran conscientes que Kusomatsu intentaba mejorar las cosas, pero mientras más lo intentaba más furia sentían ¿Cómo se atrevía a creerse mejor incluso siendo bueno con ellos aunque lo trataban peor que antes de ser eso posible?

Maldito Kusomatsu, hasta en eso se jactaba de ser mejor.

 **YYY**

Iba Totty pasando de camino a la cocina cuando de la nada vio de reojo en la sala, cuando lo hizo no pudo creer lo que vio y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

─ ¿Qué pasa Totty?

─ ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

─ ¿Por qué gritaste?

─ ¿Ocurre algo malo?

El menor completamente pálido y tembloso solo pudo señalar lentamente en dirección a unas siluetas que estaban frente de ellos.

Era Karamatsu, pero no el Karamatsu doloroso que ellos conocían, en este momento un Karamatsu con ropa costosa y de buen gusto, además de tener ese look de chico genial que solía usar, pero lo hacía ver muy guapo, dejaba al descubierto que ahora tenía más musculatura y cintura más definida que los demás.

Para colmo estaba con Totoko-chan. Una muy bien vestida Totoko-chan.

Estaban demasiado juntos y ella parecía querer tenerlo abrazado.

Definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo peor.

Todos tragaron en seco poniéndose pálidos, sintiendo una combinación de escalofríos en la espalda y un calor intenso naciéndoles de la boca del estómago.

Nada de esto estaba bien.

Su contador no pudo más y cada uno salió de ahí hecho una furia, se notaba que Totoko y Karamatsu estaban incomodos por la situación tanto que Karamatsu se fue a acompañarla a casa.

Para los demás hermanos eso había sido todo.

 **YYY**

Se fueron detrás de ellos sin que lo supieran siguiéndolos con un aterrador sigilo digno de unos verdaderos criminales, vieron como a la puerta de Totoko esta le decía algo a Karamatsu que respondía algo muy incómodo y se inclinaba a modo de disculpa a lo que ella pareció entristecerse un poco para luego meterse a casa.

En esta fresca noche de otoño fue que todo sucedió.

Los hermanos Matsuno ya no pensaban con claridad, la envidia que fluía a través de ellos lo había logrado, finalmente era dueña de sus corazones y sus mentes.

Sucumbieron a la locura.

Esa noche luego de raptar a Kusomatsu sin que este los notara lo llevaron a un lugar apartado a las afueras de la cuidad cerca de una barranca.

Oírlo como les gritaba lastimosamente, el terror en su mirada, como temblaba de pánico, ver su perfecta imagen destruida… fue glorioso, cada golpe se sentía como un magnifico desahogo con cada golpe Karamatsu se veía de nuevo tan inferior como ellos, pero deseando denigrarlo más Ichimatsu empezó a golpearlo con un palo que en cierto punto se rompió y con la estaca que se formó penetraron a Karamatsu repetidas ocasiones quien solo suplicaba por su vida, luego de haberse satisfecho con su sed de sangre se fueron dejándolo tirado en ese barranco completamente ensangrentado.

Tenía su merecido.

 **YYY**

Habían pasado dos meses luego de ese acontecimiento, dos largos meses sin que ninguno de los hermanos Matsuno extrañara o al menos admitiera extrañar a Karamatsu. Pensaron que luego de aquello él regresaría malherido, y furioso a acusarlos con sus padres de lo que le habían hecho, y como es el de mejor corazón a la larga incluso sin pedírselo, terminaría perdonándolos.

No fue así.

Todos ellos seguían esperando a que un día apareciera por la puerta pero cada día que pasaba menos noticias tenían de él. Su manager lo había buscado por una semana, pero al poco tiempo la agencia musical para la que trabajaba no le permitió seguir usando sus recursos económicos para encontrar a un chico que aún no era más que un novato más.

La industria es cruel.

Los que si seguían buscando y llorando la desaparición de su hijo, eran los padres de los sextillizos. Ellos podían ver el rasgo de cansancio de ambos, así como su agonía, incluso habían adelgazado, se veían demacrados.

Lo doloroso fue ver a Totoko-chan ahí preguntando por él, parecía notablemente preocupada, y eso les había dejado más heridos de lo que estaban, la gente les decía que si podían ayudar en algo lo harían, hubo quienes se ofrecieron a buscarlo, pero ellos parecían ajenos a todo eso como si no quisieran permitir que eso les afectara.

Internamente se sentían desesperados porque la gente dejara de buscarlo, se olvidara del asunto así como siempre habían hecho, y luego de unas semanas pareció funcionar, los únicos claro que no mejoraban eran sus padres, pero por los demás ya no hacían preguntas o insistían en el tema lo que los relajaba bastante.

Los ahora quintillizos no se sentían tranquilos, muchos de ellos tenían problemas al dormir, Jyunshimatsu no era tan alegre, Ichimatsu estaba más evasivo, Choromatsu era el único que demostraba culpa y preocupación, curiosamente fue el que menos lo agredió aquella noche, y aun así era el que, de nuevo, demostraba tener más conciencia.

Choromatsu se lo estaba comiendo vivo la culpa y una noche luego de soportar tanto sintió rabia de entrar y ver a sus hermanos en sus actividades típicas haciendo de cuenta que nada de eso había pasado.

Pero paso.

Y era tiempo de afrontarlo.

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz fue y pateo la mesa de la sala de estar. Ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos.

─ ¡¿Es que a ninguno le preocupa que Karamatsu no haya regresado, es que son unos monstruos desalmados?!

Grito colérico y ofuscado, sentía un nudo en la garganta que pensó que no dejaría hablar bien, se sorprendió a si mismo de lo fuerte y claro que habló.

─No sé porque ahora te vienes a hacer el digno cuando tú también participaste.

─Al menos yo siento remordimiento de lo que paso.

─Karamatsu-niisan no va a volver….─ dijo un sinceramente entristecido Jyunshimatsu.

─ Que tú seas el único que lo demuestra no significa que seas el único que se siente mal por lo que paso Choromatsu-niisan─ dijo Totty viéndose descompuesto.

─En lugar de estar aquí agobiándonos deberíamos de ir a buscarlo…

─Esta situación me enferma─ dicho esto Ichimatsu subió a su habitación.

Todos fueron a seguirlo completamente enfadados por su actitud, cuando lo hicieron vieron que puso el futón y se recostó en su lado del mismo listo para dormir.

Osomatsu furioso y cansado de toda esa farsa fue corriendo para quitarle las cobijas y alzarlo del pijama.

─ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desgraciado? Todos estamos admitiendo que nos sentimos como mierda y tu mandas todo al demonio ¿De verdad eres tan inhumano que no te sientes mal por lo que pasó?

Mientras decía esto el mayor jaloneaba al menor de una forma brusca, y furiosas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas, esta escena era un tormento para todos pues se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan inhumanos?

Pero por toda respuesta Ichimatsu empezó a reírse como un desquiciado, asustando y sorprendiendo a los demás, tomo fuertemente las manos de Osomatsu entre las suyas para apretarlas intentando quitarlas.

─ Si no te has dado cuenta, hermano mayor; todos somos escorias, porque esa noche todos participamos, y lo disfrutamos. Eso nos dio alivio, me enferma que ahora sientan culpa cuando en su momento todos lo ignoramos, lo agredimos, lo odiamos, lo envidiamos, lo menospreciamos, no porque ahora tengan consciencia los hace menos culpables.

Después de estas crueles palabras Osomatsu apretó sus dientes tan fuerte que rechinaron y en un intento por acallar lo dicho por su hermano, comenzó a golpearlo. Lo golpeaba en el rostro con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero cuando hizo esto pudo sentir lo mismo que sintió golpeando a Karamatsu, desesperado por quitarla de su mente empezó a golpear todavía más fuerte a Ichimatsu. Quien seguía riéndose como maniaco, los demás intentaban separarlos.

─ ¡Vamos golpéame más fuerte! Así tal vez sientes que sacas la culpa, desquítate conmigo aquello que no puedes hacerte a ti mismo, pero como tenemos la misma cara es como castigarte a ti mismo, sigue golpeándome, vamos golpéame como a Karamatsu para ver si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Dicho esto Osomatsu se detuvo observando a Ichimatsu ensangrentado en sus manos y relaciono lo que estaba pasando con el recuerdo de esa noche, horrorizado, soltó a su hermano menor y empezó a llorar. Lo había hecho de nuevo, luego dejo de escuchar bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero pudo percatarse que Ichimatsu seguía hablándole de algo, como exigiéndole que siguiera golpeándolo.

─Haciendo que Osomatsu-niisan te golpee hasta el cansancio no es una buena forma de castigarte a ti mismo, Ichimatsu-niisan.─ tras decir esto Totty puso su mano sobre el hermano golpeado.

─Todos tenemos la culpa…todos somos basura….y-yo soy una basura y casi lo mato, si no es que lo mate…─ luego de eso se derrumbó a llorar en el piso al cual comenzó a golpear con impotencia mientras Jyunshimatsu le acariciaba la espalda, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba viviendo un suplicio que no se calmaría a menos que encontraran a Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

A la mañana siguiente fueron al lugar y vieron con horror y alivio que el cuerpo de Karamatsu no estaba ahí. Lo que significaba dos cosas: Uno lo habían matado a Karamatsu y dos no sabían dónde estaba.

Había un rastro de sangre que demostró que Karamatsu se arrastró hasta llegar a la carretera, pero de ahí, nada, ninguna pista.

Buscaron por meses pero no lograron encontrarlo, sabían entonces que al único que podía ayudarlos a encontrarlo era un amigo cercano a Karamatsu: Chibita; quien dijo no tener idea de que estaban hablando y no saber nada de Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

Pasaron 5 Años

Nunca encontraron a Karamatsu.

De sus vidas no se iba la culpa menos aun cuando sus padres, sobretodo su madre empezaron a verse recuperados y al principio pensaron que eso les haría sentirse mejores pero no fue así, eso les dejaba el vacío de sentir que por su culpa su hermano ahora si sería el olvidado de los Matsuno.

Habían seguido sus vidas lo mejor que podían hoy irían a un partido donde Jyunshimatsu jugaría en una cuidad continua a la de ellos pero algo retirada, estaban emocionados y orgullosos incluso cada quien iba preparado para las apuestas.

El viaje fue tedioso y para rematar el juego se pospondría por lo que jugarían otro día, un viaje para nada, entonces para matar tiempo y no tener que regresar a casa decidieron pasear, con lo cual dieron con un evento muy concurrido: un concierto por caridad y por lo visto era de un personaje muy famoso en esos lares ya que estaba a tope, había buena comida y alcohol por lo que pensaron que sería bueno quedarse a disfrutar. En eso del escenario salió un hombre que se les hacía familiar.

─ Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén muy emocionados pues nuestro chico está listo para cantar, ─ Todo el público se emocionó y los hermanos notaron que ese hombre era igual al manager de Karamatsu.

─espero estén contentos pues este será su último concierto local ya que por unos meses se ira a su gira por Japón para darse a conocer en las grandes ciudades─

Los hermanos se sentían asqueados de que tan solo 5 años atrás ayudara a su hermano en su carrera y ahora se iba a promocionar a alguien más. Al mismo tiempo se escucharon suspiros y sonidos de dolor de parte del público.

─ lo sé, lo sé; yo también voy a extrañarlo, pero démosle una calurosa bienvenida al chico del corazón de oro…!Karamatsu Matsuno¡─ con esto el público se puso eufórico.

Y los 5 hermanos casi se mueren.

 _Aquello no podía ser verdad._

Juraron que lo último que pudo pasarle es que siguiera con su carrera y la sangre se les vino a los pies cuando ahí, en medio de la multitud emocionada, sobre ese escenario, fuerte, con buena ropa, con ese estilo tan suyo y con el cabello más largo, estaba un más maduro y bastante vivo Karamatsu.

Después de todos esos años, de tanto tiempo sin verlo, de no saber nada de él, de no saber si estaba vivo, ahí estaba y se notaba que la vida lo trató bien, toda esa culpa que jamás se fue solo los hizo sentirse incapaces de hacer algo observándolo como si de un espejismo se tratase, se quedaron todo el evento como si aquello fuera una ilusión, sintiéndose desfallecerse, como si el mundo les diera vueltas, ahí estaba vivo y cerca de ellos el motivo de sus dolencias.

El único capaz de devolverles la paz, ellos tendrían que hablar con su hermano a como diera lugar, porque si no lo hacían ahora no sabían cuándo podrían de nuevo. Llorando de alivio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se abrazaron unos a otros, felices de haberlo encontrado.

Estaba de vuelta en sus vidas su hermano Karamatsu Matsuno.

Ellos sabían que tenían que hablar con él porque dependiendo de lo que surgiera en este reencuentro eso significaría recuperar la paz perdida o perderla para siempre.

 **YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado en la siguiente veremos todo desde la perspectiva de Karamatsu les diré en el próximo capítulo en que película me base, ojala dejen reviews y les agradezco por leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	2. La victima

Hola mis amados lectores me sorprende y halaga mucho la cantidad de reviews que he tenido, es hermoso ver Karamatsu Girls y boys leyendo la historia, así como los que no lo son pero han disfrutado de la trama, agradezco mucho esto, bueno en la despedida del próximo capítulo diré en que película me base.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** escenas de violencia y una especie de violación.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Karamatsu jamás había reclamado el hecho de ser el hermano ignorado de los Matsuno.

Él amaba a sus hermanos y a toda su familia, así el sentimiento no pareciera ser mutuo, pero eso jamás fue impedimento para demostrarles lo mucho que se preocupaba por ellos.

Con el paso de los años si bien nunca llego a agradarle la situación, se había acostumbrado, actualmente pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo a solas, lo quisiera o no. Por lo que pronto su guitarra se convirtió en su única compañía y cierto es, que la mejor que pudo elegir. No lo criticaba, no lo ignoraba, no lo abandonaba, y era su leal confidente pues a través de sus canciones dejaba al descubierto todo su sentir, tocando sus acordes se sentía como estar platicándole al mundo una parte de sí mismo.

Aun así era una de las mejores cosas que podía pasarle, lo último que se imagino es que alguien lo considerara talentoso o que su música fuese buena. Sus hermanos habían expresado que era doloroso escucharlo, el único que a veces se subía a cantar con él era Jyunshimatsu, pero solo era eso, algo con lo cual sentirse más libre y en contacto consigo mismo y los demás.

Hasta que lo que menos se esperaba sucedió.

Un hombre lo halago como músico, reconociendo que tenía talento, si bien aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer, tenía potencial para triunfar.

Eso fue lo mejor y aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, peor que le pudo pasar en la vida al segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno.

Contarle a su familia fue por mucho una de las peores experiencias que tuvo, todos en sus divagaciones egoístas e hirientes sin podérselo creer, aquello había dolido, pero el hombre que dijo seria su manager de ahora en adelante, Akira-san, lo alentó con sus propias palabras a cautivar al público tan exigente que había resultado ser su propia familia.

Entonces con esta base Karamatsu es esforzó más que nunca por demostrar lo bueno que podía llegar a ser.

Así inicio su entrenamiento como músico profesional.

Un día que Karamatsu nunca olvidara fue el primer día de aquel arduo trabajo, entro en una aula parecida al aula de música de su escuela, donde ensayaría con un profesor profesional quien resultó ser un hombre con lentes gruesos y una mirada seria, estricta que denotaba que no la tendría fácil y que no debía tener errores o pagaría el precio, asustado y por primera vez desde que había descubierto lo liberador de la música, Karamatsu se sintió juzgado.

Ahí con él estuvo todo el tiempo su manager, quien solo observo el entrenamiento con una mirada pacifica, aunque se reía un poco cada que el estricto profesor le daba golpes con una varilla a Karamatsu para indicarle que algo estaba haciendo mal, obligándolo a iniciar de nuevo.

El joven de las cejas fruncidas término por más de humillado, fastidiado y derrotado, cuando Akira-san se sentó a su lado.

─ Dime muchacho, ¿Por qué te gusta la música?

Esa pregunta tan inesperada como todas las conversaciones que tenían, solo logro dejar aturdido por unos momentos a Karamatsu.

─ Bueno, jamás lo había pensado, supongo que porque es una expresión del alma─ de nuevo una respuesta genial mezclada con una pose dolorosa.

─Bien, bien, entonces ¿Qué es aquello que buscas expresar en tu música?

Karamatsu de nuevo se sintió aturdido, vaya preguntas confusas hacia Akira-san.

─Supongo, que busco expresar lo que siento, porque sacarlo con una guitarra es mejor a no tener con quien sacarlo─ respondió sincero y entristecido.

El hombre a su lado se sintió orgulloso de la honestidad y buen corazón de este muchacho.

─ Entonces si lo que quieres es que la gente escuche tu música y logre comprender que es lo que hay dentro de ti, debes aprender a escribirla y tocarla bien para poder transmitirla adecuadamente.

Con esto dicho Karamatsu se sintió de nuevo renovado y fuerte, si quería cautivar a la gente con lo que había dentro de su alma, debía seguir practicando para mejorar su música, y de nueva cuenta le sonrió con renovados ánimos a Akira-san quien se sintió feliz por él.

Y siguió creciendo dando todo se si para mejorar.

Pero lo que no mejoraba era la relación con sus hermanos, quienes lo agredían constantemente, más de lo habitual y de una forma tal que en esta ocasión parecía ser motivada por un rencor poderoso.

Intento seguir sonriendo sin tomarse personal aquellas agresiones, como lo había hecho siempre, pero mientras más les decía _brothers_ o _buraza_ , mas agresiones se ganaba, como si estuvieran esperando que Karamatsu les respondiera, cosa que no sucedía, pues el de la chamarra de cuero sabía que sus hermanos así son y los amaba como para querer empeorar la situación peleándose con ellos.

Sus padres estaban más pendientes de él y lo mimaban, pero aquello se sentía tan poco natural, tan interesado que lo hacían sentirse enfermo, sin embargo seguía aceptándolas por miedo a herirlos, a ellos también los amaba.

 **YYY**

Un día le toco trabajar con las ídols locales, lo que significo trabajar con Nya-san y Totoko-chan. La primera pareció no importarle mucho, pero a la segunda vaya que le afecto, lo primero que hizo al verlo fue darle uno de esos clásicos puñetazos en el estómago, dejándolo en el piso por un buen rato, pero antes de poder recuperarse, su preocupado manager se lo llevo a la enfermería del lugar, donde estaba la persona que se había designado para la atención de los de la agencia.

─Quédate aquí en lo que voy a buscar quien te atienda.

─S-si…

Luego de un rato recostado en la camilla, escucho como abrían la puerta.

─Akira-san dime ¿has encontrado al médico?

─Bueno, Akira-san no está pero yo puedo ayudarlo.

Karamatsu se alzó para ver quien le había hablado y cuando lo hizo vio a una hermosa mujer delante de él, una doctora de cabello negro, en un chongo, con unos intensos ojos verdes y una piel blanca como la nieve.

─ _I´m death_.

─ ¿Disculpe?

─Si debo estar muerto, porque no hay otra explicación para que este delante de un _angel_.

Aquello lo dijo con esa sonrisa tonta y actitud coqueta con la que solía mirar a la mayoría de las mujeres, listo para otro golpe se quedó esperando una reacción por parte de la mujer quien solo torció el gesto divertida.

─ ¿Eso alguna vez le ha funcionado?

─ No, la verdad es que jamás funciona, pero dado que recibí un golpe fuerte podría alegar demencia para evitar que me golpee usted también.

La mujer se carcajeo fuerte mientras revisaba el golpe de Karamatsu.

─ ¿Dígame es acaso que ese golpe le daño el cerebro?

─Bueno, siempre han dicho que estoy loco y que soy doloroso, pero supongo que si un daño cerebral la hace sentir la suficiente pena por mi como para tener una cita conmigo o al menos darme su número, entonces _it´s fine_.

La mujer se rio de buena gana.

─Creo que si le afecto la percepción el golpe.

─Bueno al menos lo intente.

Luego de revisarlo, llego Akira-san y cuando estaban ya de camino al escenario para practicar, la mujer llego corriendo tomándolo de la camisa para detenerlo, cuando se giró vio a la mujer de unos instantes atrás totalmente colorada dándole un papel arrugado.

─Por si siente molestia y necesita ayuda.

Y salió corriendo toda ansiosa, cuando lo hizo un confundido Karamatsu leyó en la nota un nombre junto con un número telefónico.

 _Fuka Hanabi._

 _/Hermoso nombre, tanto como ella, sabía que era una Karamatsu Girl/_

 **YYY**

Los meses pasaron y Karamatsu mejoraba como músico, como persona sentía que todo lo que estaba aprendiendo y viviendo lo estaba haciendo madurar, que la relación con sus hermanos fuera cada vez más difícil era algo que sin duda lo tenía preocupado y dolido, por lo menos la relación con su manager había mejorado y se había hecho muy unido a Fuka, quien resultó ser una médico de una cuidad un tanto alejada, donde está la sede oficial de la agencia de música de donde es Akira-san, ella trabaja ahí pero de vez en cuando va a las demás sucursales, por eso termino en la cuidad.

Karamatsu estaba haciendo lazos poderosos además de los lazos con su familia, jamás les dijo sus hermanos que estaba saliendo con alguien, si de por si contarles que tal tu día en la agencia los estaba torturando y arruinando su relación, peor aún si sabían que ya tenía novia. Una novia a la que en definitiva amaba, pues era graciosa, sencilla, alegre, comprensiva y a la vez fuerte y regañona.

Karamatsu se sentía realizado.

Pero su trabajo como cantante comenzó a llamar la atención de las féminas, y aunque su novia no era celosa, comenzó a sentirse mal por cómo estaban cambiando los papeles con Totoko-chan.

Totoko-chan era todo lo que sus hermanos y él podían pedir: hermosa y fuerte, sentían que no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer, pero ella era algo inalcanzable, una gran amiga de la infancia. Pero como todo lo demás en su vida, ella comenzó a cambiar con él luego de saber que tenía talento, últimamente parecía que Karamatsu solo recibía atención por eso, su novia había salido con él cuando no era más que un novato y sin saber nada de su talento o su futuro en la industria, ahora con un futuro prometedor a sus puertas es que Totoko-chan comenzaba a coquetearle.

Aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a esos gajes, pues eran efectos secundarios de la fama que le traía dedicarse a lo que amaba: su música.

Le iba de maravilla con su música y eso era lo importante, sentía que la gente que comprendía sus canciones, podía entender lo que había dentro de su alma, tanto Akira-san como Fuka eran _Karamatsu fans_ , y juraban amar su música pues para ellos tenía más sentido que simplemente un buen ritmo y letra pegadiza.

 **YYY**

Una noche luego de intentar mostrarles a sus hermanos las canciones en las que había practicado, estos aventaron su guitarra a la calle, derrotado y herido decidió irse de la casa, vagando en las calles encontró el puesto de Chibita donde decidió pararse a comer.

─ ¡Karamatsu! No vienes a menudo, infeliz.

Dijo su amigo, pero cuando vio la expresión herida de Karamatsu recordó cómo se había puesto cuando lo había secuestrado y a nadie le importó, se notaba que el segundo hermano siempre sufría ese tipo de cosas por sus hermanos.

─No te vez muy bien, oye ¿pasa algo?

A lo que Karamatsu solo respondió dejándose caer en la barra llorando desconsolado, provocando en Chibita unas ansias enormes de abrazarlo y consolarlo, cosa que intento pero no había manera de calmarlo, en silencio, solo se alejó y le sirvió un plato de oden con una cerveza, que Karamatsu solo observo fijamente antes de aceptar.

Luego de un rato, ambos empezaron a conversar y al escucharlo, Chibita noto que sus hermanos estaban celosos, Karamatsu dijo que ya los había visto celosos antes, pero que esta vez lo tenían asustado, estaban irreconocibles, y era consciente de que más de uno ya no dormía por toda la situación, sobretodo Ichimatsu y Totty, él se hacia el desentendido pero notaba que las cosas estaban tensas en casa, más de lo que se imaginó que podrían ser, sus hermanos estaban sufriendo por todo esto y él solo quería apoyarlos para que dejaran ir todo ese dolor, lo último que quería era herirlos.

Chibita lo animo a hablar con ellos de frente en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pues hacerse el desentendido no iba a relajar las cosas, cuando Karamatsu se fue más determinado y tranquilo; su amigo no quiso decírselo, pero las cosas estaban incluso peor lo que el mismo Karamatsu había percibido, pues el dueño del puesto de oden ya había notado que sus hermanos le guardaban rencor y además hablaban mal de él cada que tenían oportunidad, por lo que Chibita pudo percibir las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado delicadas, se sintió sumamente preocupado por su amigo, por lo que sin que este lo supiera comenzó a seguirle.

 **YYY**

Luego la noche donde los acontecimientos se volvieron turbios, y la locura se llevó el alma de sus hermanos, sucedió.

Esa tarde había ido a un cambio de look, pues se lo habían mandado de la agencia, con un asesor de modas, quien sin alterarle mucho el estilo que tanto le gustaba, le supo elegir unos atuendos que lo favorecían, últimamente su imagen importaba mucho más que antes, incluso llevaba meses yendo al gimnasio (por eso y para quedar como el hombre más guapo ante Fuka) y había aprendido a que su personalidad no perdiera su esencia pero si mejorara.

Después de dicho cambio, salió a las calles a tomarse un respiro de un día tan ajetreado cuando se la encontró.

─ ¡Karamatsu-kun!

Cuando volteo se topó a una muy guapa Totoko-chan, quien no dudó en mostrarle el modelito.

─ ¿Y dime, que haces por aquí Totoko-chan?

─Bueno a decir verdad, hoy tenía una cita.

─Oh me alegro mucho por ti.

─Si, pero el tonto…me dejo plantada.

Tras esto se puso en una actitud de estar a punto de llorar con un puchero en el rostro, Karamatsu se sintió mal por ella, y antes de que ella dijera algo le mando un mensaje de texto a su novia pasa avisarle la situación quien respondió que como buen caballero y amigo, debía apoyar a Totoko-chan; sonriendo ante tal amable respuesta invito a Totoko-chan a dar un paseo, quien no dudo en pegarse a su brazo como sanguijuela.

 **YYY**

Aquello había terminado en su casa, que era sinceramente muy extraño, solían ser ellos quienes visitaban a Totoko y no al revés. Ella estaba tan hermosa, tan alegre, tan amable, era justo como tener una cita; en otro momento de su vida habría dado todo lo poco que tiene solo para tener una oportunidad así como esta, pero en este punto las circunstancias habían cambiado totalmente.

─Karamatsu-kun.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Totoko-chan en el fondo siempre aprecio a los sextillizos, no por nada eran amigos de la infancia, tampoco les permitió a ninguno de ellos estar demasiado cerca de ella, pues como no tienen futuro, ninguno seria el partido necesario para ser la envidia de todos y ser adulada, pero por primera vez esto cambio, no sería un magnate del petróleo pero Karamatsu ahora tenía un futuro prometedor, así que se dedicó a mandarle señales o a coquetearle, cosa que este parecía no captar, contrario a lo esperado no se lanzó de inmediato a sus pies, considero que lo más probable es que fuera porque este último tenía miedo a estar equivocado y ser rechazado, por eso este día lo había seguido, le había dicho esa mentirita piadosa y ahora aquí estaban solos en la sala de este lista para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

─Karamatsu-kun

Alzo un poco la voz mas no grito, aunque poco le falto.

─Oh perdona Totoko-chan estaba algo sumido en mis profundos pensamientos, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para tomarlo con ambas manos de sus mejillas poniendo la cara más linda que pudo lo hizo mirarla a los ojos.

─Bésame

Dijo casi en un susurro y acerco su rostro. Karamatsu tan colorado como se puso no estaba procesando mucho la cosa, cuando de la nada pensando en Fuka tomo las manos de Totoko-chan y para evitar que esta forcejeara la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo.

Pocos segundos después escucharon pasos acercándose, e intentaron alejarse lo más posible pero no fue lo suficiente para que Todomatsu gritara al verlos, cosa que alerto a sus hermanos que estuvieron en un segundo ahí, contemplando la escena, aquella expresión en sus rostros fue tan dolorosa de ver que decidió ir a dejar a su amiga a su casa, cosa que en ese momento nunca pensó que lamentaría tanto.

 **YYY**

Ya habían llegado a casa de Totoko, luego de un incómodo silencio, ella finalmente se atrevió a decir algo.

─Karamatsu-kun

─Dime _my lady_.

─Ya no me adoras, ¿cierto?

Aquello había sido una dura pregunta para ambos, Karamatsu no quería ofenderla, y sabía que ella era maravillosa, pero no, ya no la adulaba.

─Si he de serte sincero, estoy totalmente encantado por el embrujo del amor.

Esa respuesta era dolorosa como la mayoría de las cosas que decía el segundo Matsuno, pero era diferente, Totoko se sintió mal por el rechazo tan evidente, y el muchacho por lastimar a otra persona apreciada para él, últimamente estaba sintiendo mucha culpa.

─ ¿Ella es tu novia?

─Si, aunque no sé porque me acepto.

─Supongo que en eso tienes razón, pero en parte lo entiendo.

Karamatsu se inclinó ante ella al verla tan triste, ella no lo amaba, pero el rechazo de quien siempre te admiro debe doler.

─Por favor perdóname.

─No seas idiota, no hiciste nada malo.

A pesar de eso ella se veía triste, pero el muchacho nada podía hacer, así que luego de despedirse se fue, no fue muy consciente de lo que lo seguían, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, decidió apresurar el paso de pronto escucho un ruido detrás suyo y cuando se giró todo lo que alcanzo a ver fue algo acercándose a golpearlo.

Todo se volvió obscuridad.

 **YYY**

Luego de un rato Karamatsu empezó a abrir los ojos bastante aturdido y desorientado, sus parpados pesaban así que dejarlos abiertos le costó lo suyo, luego cuando logro enfocar bien trato de asimilar en donde estaba pero no reconocía el lugar, que estaba sucio y obscuro, de repente 5 figuras se posaron sobre de él, se asustó en un principio pero al ver que eran sus hermanos se relajó, poco después esa tranquilidad desapareció cuando vio la expresión en sus rostros.

No lograba articular una palabra entre los nervios y lo aturdido que quedo por el golpe, pero apenas sintió como le llego un golpe con mucha fuerza, se trató de encoger y un lastimero grito salió de su garganta, aquello pareció alentarlos quienes con una sonrisa tenebrosa siguieron golpeando, mientras él se limitaba a gritar, suplicando por su vida, intentando que reaccionaran, pero mientras más ruido hacia más placentero se volvía para ellos, se les notaba. Karamatsu se sintió morir, deseaba que todo terminara por favor, de una maldita vez que todo dejara de molestarle, que esta situación no fuera real, es que no podía ser real maldición, nada de esto tenía sentido, aparte del terrible dolor físico, la sensación de poder sentir su sangre fluir, las náuseas provocadas por el malestar emocional y corporal se compararon a lo siguiente.

Cuando lo golpeaban ahora con un objeto que por la textura que tenía en su piel al golpearlo se sentía como una vara, en cierto punto escucho algo romperse y pensó que sería otro hueso, nada lo preparo para el terror, de que le quitaran su pantalón y ropa interior, para posteriormente ser atravesado por esta misma.

El dolor era insuperable, mezclado con terror puro, sentía la sangre caliente recorrerle desde dentro hasta salir por su ano, grito hasta que sintió que los pulmones se le quedaban sin aire, pero nada pareció funcionar, su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad, creía que iba a convulsionarse, pero en cierto punto todo fue demasiado y en un intento desesperado por protegerse del dolor, su mente se desactivo y segundos después sintió como perdía la conciencia.

 **YYY**

Podía oír ruido a su alrededor, estaba deseando que ese ruido se callara y lo dejara seguir descansando, nunca en su vida su cuerpo le había pedido con tanta necesidad que durmiera, pero esos ruidos no cesaban, tratando de reaccionar sin conseguirlo, se esmeró en escuchar los ruidos hasta que les dio forma.

Eran voces.

Entonces comenzó a tener flashazos de los recuerdos de lo sucedido, se comenzó a remover incomodo rogando porque su cuerpo esta vez reaccionara y pudiese escapar, pero al ver que no funcionaba comenzó a intentar llamarlos, alejarlos, cuando estaban a punto de atravesarlo de nuevo, fue como si un choque eléctrico le diera la energía necesaria a pesar del dolor de despertarse de golpe, moviendo sus brazos en defensa propia.

─ ¡No me hagan más daño por favor!

Sintió una mano acercarse y de un fuerte manotazo la alejo, sintió su cuerpo reclamarle por dicha acción, pero la adrenalina lo mantenía aun despierto.

─Karamatsu, mi amor, soy yo.

La dulce voz pertenecía a su adorada novia, quien estaba con un semblante tan roto que mirarla era desesperanzador, estaba llorando pero por él, trataba verse bien para no asustarlo más, entonces recorrió el lugar con la mirada, vio a Chibita y a Akira-san, no estaba en su casa. Analizándose tenía muchas vendas, curaciones, y demás; al ver que solo estaban ellos relajo el semblante solo para estirarse a tomar a la mujer que amaba de la mano y acercarla a si para poder recargarse a llorar, lloro tanto que juro que iba a quedarse seco, y ella empapada. Ella lo tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y lloro; tanto que él juro que entre los dos podrían haber hecho un rio.

 **YYY**

Ya más tranquilo se recostó para no cansarse de más por lo agotador que había sido eso y lo mal herido que un estaba, Fuka no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento, y estaba cerca suyo.

─Ahora que ya despertó, deberías tomar un descanso Fuka-san.

Ella negó tomando su otra mano.

─Y es por eso que ahora menos me iré, puede necesitar algo.

─Te vez muy cansada, _my love_ , quisiera que hicieras lo que te dicen y descanses, estaré bien.

Ella negó de nuevo.

─Quiero estar un rato más contigo, lo necesito.

Con tal respuesta nadie debatió.

─Vaya si te conseguiste una buena mujer a tu lado, infeliz.

Observo fijamente a Chibita, por primera vez se percató que él se veía tan agotado como Fuka, seguramente él llevaba el mismo tiempo a su lado.

─Chibita, ¿Cómo termine aquí?

─Pues…

─Chibita-kun fue quien te salvó.

Ante esa respuesta el aludido se sonrojo y volteo el rostro.

─Él estuvo preocupado por ti, así que estuvo siguiéndote para vigilar que todo estuviera bien.

─Y aun así fracase. Perdóname Karamatsu. Quise darte la privacidad de rechazar a Totoko-chan de forma adecuada, así que te espere en un lugar algo alejado, como no regresabas me preocupe, y vi que tus hermanos te llevaban a algún lugar, fueron demasiado rápidos, y me llevaban bastante ventaja… de repente los perdí de vista. Los busque como loco, te lo juro. Pero finalmente solo te encontré a ti, todo ensangrentado e inconsciente. Llegue demasiado tarde…y-yo..lo siento tanto…si te hubiera seguido, yo te habría ayudado.

Tras semejante confesión termino llorando.

─Y lo hiciste, de no ser por ti estaría muerto.

Con eso logro detenerlo para que lo mirara fijamente y corriera a abrazarlo llorando también, en definitiva ellos dos eran grandes amigos.

─Karamatsu tiene razón, Chibita, fuiste tú quien llamo a Fuka por su ayuda y lo sacaste de allí, y detuviste lo mejor que pudiste la hemorragia.

Ante esto el segundo de los Matsuno lo abrazo aún más fuerte, le debía la vida a Chibita. Pero de repente recordó un par de cosas y curioso/desesperado se alteró por las dudas de su mente.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, donde estoy, porque estoy aquí y no en mi casa, quien más sabe de esto y ….Q-que paso..c-con e-ellos?

Akira solo sonrió ante todas sus dudas, porque comenzaba a verse más energético si podía soltar todo eso tan rápido.

─Bien, estuviste una semana inconsciente, estas en el departamento de Fuka, no el que está en la cuidad donde vives sino el original donde ella vive de planta fija, te trajimos aquí por tu seguridad, solo los presentes en esta habitación y bueno, sobre ellos, aún no he hecho nada y no sé si lo voy a hacer.

Toda la información le había caído bastante difícil de procesar, si llevaba una semana desaparecido era para que sus padres o alguien más se hubiera preocupado y lo hubiese buscando, aunque era el ignorado de la familia, también estaba en el departamento de la ciudad natal de Fuka, le sorprendió algo estar tan lejos, pero sospechaba que seguramente su novia lo habría traído para acá en su auto, además estaban asustados por su seguridad, para ellos era más lógico llevárselo algo lejos que dejarlo ahí, finalmente pero no menos intrigante era porque Akira-san no había llamado a la policía, lo que le había pasado era un crimen, le sorprendió mucho que ninguno de los presentes lo haya hecho.

─ ¿Por qué no le dijeron a la policía?

Todos los presentes lo observaron, Fuka y Chibita con algo de culpa, pero Akira-san con seriedad.

─Yo les dije que no lo hicieran por lo menos hasta que estuvieras despierto.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque sé que esta situación ha sido terrible, que mereces justicia, sin embargo quienes más sufrirían por todo esto son tus padres, y sé que lo último que quieres es herirlos. Segundo pero no menos importante: no podía simplemente permitir que una situación así arruinara tu carrera. Algo así sería motivo de habladurías, aunque tú fuiste la víctima, la gente no te vería igual o solo se acercarían porque eres fuente de chismes y no por ser talentoso. Eso suena banal pero créeme si te digo que no lo hago por interés, lo hice porque sería una pena que aparte de todo lo que te hicieron, también por su culpa perdieras una de las cosas que más amas: tu música. Sin embargo es tu decisión, si tú quieres los denunciamos.

Todo lo que le había dicho su agente le dejo una huella en su corazón, era verdad todo eso, lo había hecho pensando en él y que cuando estuviera consiente él mismo tomaría la decisión.

Sus hermanos… no ellos no merecían ese término: esos monstruos le habían quitado todo en ese ataque, su dignidad, la oportunidad de regresar a casa, su familia, pero aun así conservaba el amor y la amistad, así como su música, si tenía eso no necesitaba nada más, además si los denunciaba tendría que verlos de nuevo y lo único que quería era descansar y olvidar todo.

─Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila lejos de ellos. Quiero olvidar. Necesito curar mis heridas, y no solo las físicas; pero más importante que todo, no quiero perder mi oportunidad de hacer música maravillosa. Quiero ser feliz y meterlos a la cárcel no me va a brindar esa alegría, con no tenerlos cerca jamás es suficiente.

Esa fue su decisión, una vida feliz sin sus hermanos en ella, pero el camino para lograrla aún era largo, todo lo que le paso era aún muy reciente y superarlo le costaría trabajo, sin embargo tener a su amada, y sus dos amigos ahí le decía que no estaría solo para afrontarlo.

Apenas inicia la batalla contra sus fantasmas.

 **YYY**

Buu mis amados, quedo larguísimo este capítulo y aun así no lo he terminado, por eso es que será 3 shot (espero porque no quiero que se alargue más de lo necesario) bueno gracias a todos y ahora respondo reviews:

Mask Jack Palacios: Que bueno que te haya encantado espero que en este capítulo gran parte de tus dudas estén resueltas oo me halaga tanto que consideren buena mi redacción créeme si te digo que soy tan explícita en una sola escena que por eso las historias siempre me quedan más largas, pero no me siento bien si no lo describo bien jaja espero esperes con ansias la siguiente también jaja gracias por todo. Un saludo.

UTM4047: De verdad reviews como el tuyo son los que le hacen el día a este kokoro tan sensible mío, que bueno que la hayas amado y prometido que más adelante comprenderás todo del lado de Kara, y el final será muy adecuado, gracias por el tiempo dedicado a leerme y dejarme tan bello review. Un saludo.

Ariasu-sama: Oh por dios, tu escribes genial, y que te guste mi trabajo es tan halagador, joder muchas gracias por leerme y esperar la conti, un saludote.

yuli-sama: jajaja no has leído todo lo conmovedor que puede llegar a ser porque lo que nos hará llorar se viene en el ultimo, un saludote y gracias por leerme.

Destiny-Yu: joder que ustedes quieren matarme de ternura, muchas pero muchas gracias por leerme perdónenme si tardo algo en actualizar, espero este capítulo te haya gustado igual, y de verdad que me consideren buena en la redacción es halagador, debo admitir que me he esforzado mejorar cono escritora y leer comentarios como el tuyo es terriblemente reconfortante, un saludote.

Akuma Yuuji: Jajaja ya verás cómo transcurre esa parte de la historia, y si Kara es un amor, mira Jyunshimatsu termino cediendo porque en momentos de mucho cumulo emocional podemos llegar a hacer cosas que jamás creímos que podríamos hacer, (saque mi lado de licenciada en psicología (?) un saludote.

LaV3nus6: Como dije anteriormente todos tenemos esa probabilidad de caer en la obscuridad, recuerda que pese a que digamos que no, lo cierto es que la fragilidad de la estabilidad mental humana es difícil de predecir, joder espero que hayas llorado o seré la única que lo hizo (?

Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡shao!


	3. No sabe a victoria

Hola mis amados lectores tengo tanta prisa de terminar varios fics porque diablos tengo muchas ideas en puerta pero serán muchos fic abiertos, además que este es un tree shot y no me he apurado a terminarlo, sé que me lo han pedido pero no me he apurado jaja aquí está el final.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

El dormir se había vuelto un lujo para Karamatsu, quien no tardaba en despertar entre gritos, sacudiéndose y cubierto de sudor. Lo cierto es que a veces le daba fiebre. Lamentablemente sus terrores lo tenían terriblemente agotado y su maltrecho cuerpo no lo estaba resistiendo.

Su preocupada novia siempre estaba al pendiente de él. Aunque le pidiera que mejor contratara a una enfermera o lo llevaran al hospital, ella se negaba, primero porque era arriesgarlo a que se descubriera su ubicación y segundo, porque ella simplemente no quería que otra persona lo cuidara, no la dejaría tranquila nada de eso si así era. Karamatsu lloraba todas las noches antes de dormir, el pobre estaba viviendo el infierno. No solo por las horribles escenas que no lo dejaban en paz sino también porque se sentía terriblemente mal de que no se podía ni mover, odiaba sobre manera que tuvieran que darle donde orinar y peor aún que no podía defecar sin que fuera peligroso para él. Arriesgado y doloroso. Todo esto era denigrante. Aun a pesar de sus quejas y su propia lastima, nadie dejaba de cuidarlo. Por más que les dijera que no le dedicaran tanto tiempo parecía que por el contrario más atención se ganaba. Todo esto lo ayudo a generarse autocompasión. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero le era imposible no lamentarse, estaba viviendo un infierno y comer también le costaba trabajo, no quería asustar a Fuka pero parecía que era la única que sufría por toda la situación. Él incluso aceptaba lo que ella le daba y pese a sus insistencias la dejaba curarlo o hacer lo que él necesitara. Ella lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado no importando que, pero verlo así de desecho y aun sonriéndole para no preocuparla estaba irritándola. Él solo quería dejar todo fluir cuando estaba solo. Parecía no querer ser una molesta. No quería entender razones de que no era molestia, de que de hecho le resultaba más irritante que la excluyera de lo que le estaba pasando.

Por su parte Chibita hacia al lado de Akira-san el viaje largo hasta la cuidad de Fuka. Todos los días Chibita llevaba oden mientras que Akira estaba trabajando, había decidido decir que Karamatsu estaría ausente unos meses porque se había ido de vacaciones con su novia. A muchos les pareció un poco frívolo que a pocos meses de su debut ya se fuera a vacaciones con su novia, pero no dijeron nada. Akira-san era reconocido en la industria y nadie iba a poder quitarle la idea de que el chico era valioso, además cuando Akira-san dice que ve potencial lo hace, siendo tan respetado poca gente dudaba de su juicio y capacidad. Akira-san les había conseguido tres meses. En ese tiempo Karamatsu debía reponerse y hacer algo con respecto a su música. Por lo menos el haber escrito una canción. Aunque si manager aseguro que entendió que era algo demasiado difícil de pedir por lo que le dijo que no se presionara cualquier cosa ya encontrarían una solución. Esto hizo sentir peor al de azul que se sintió como un problema, una paria. Una molestia que solo hacía que los demás lo cuidaran. Ahora entendía en parte porque sus hermanos nunca lo habían amado y más ahora lo odiaban.

 **YYY**

De la nada habían pasado de esta forma dos meses.

Karamatsu ya estaba mejor físicamente, pues Fuka se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a que Karamatsu se recuperara, lo había ayudado en la rehabilitación física, a pesar de su apoyo, el segundo Matsuno se negaba a ir a un psicólogo. Era obvio que el problema no desaparecería así como así, pero si no ponía de su parte su mente no iba a poder volver estar en sus mejores condiciones. A pesar de eso, las cosas iban progresando, lamentablemente Kara no había querido usar su guitarra y el tiempo de prorroga estaba por terminarse.

En esta tarde estaba como siempre, Kara siendo presionado por su novia para que finalmente tomara el toro por los cuernos e hiciera algo al respecto a su música y a sus problemas en general, cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Era Chibita.

─Hola Infeliz, te vez bien ¿Cómo sigues?

─No se te ocurra mentirle a Chibita, Karamatsu.

─Pero _my love_ ,…

─Nada de peros, no digas mentiras; afronta la realidad.

─ ¿Qué está pasando?

Entonces Karamatsu le conto sobre lo que se trataba la discusión con la hermosa mujer antes de que entrara.

─Ella tiene razón, infeliz.

Entonces el chico de azul se quedó meditando las cosas un rato, hasta que de pronto Chibita se removió incómodo.

─lamento decírtelo pero tus hermanos han comenzado a preguntar…

Esto hizo que Fuka se preocupara cuando de pronto, Karamatsu se había puesto a sudar frio, se le miraba tan vulnerable y aterrado.

─ ¿Y….e-ellos…sa-sab-ben?

─No tienen pistas sobre ti y los únicos que sabemos dónde estás, somos nosotros. Espero que sepas que jamás te traicionaríamos infeliz ¿O no?

─Confió en ustedes…m-me siento t _ired_ así que _I´m go to sleep_. Hasta mañana Chibita.

Entonces desapareció, una Fuka muy asustada salió corriendo detrás suyo, tan asustada iba que olvido dejar la bandeja con el té en la mesa, por lo tanto Chibita decidió que ya volvería mañana, por lo que salió de la casa. Entendía a la perfección porque Kara se había puesto así. Ojala pudiera hacer algo más por él.

Karamatsu estaba en el tejado, Fuka subió detrás de él con todo y la bandeja de té.

─Me preguntaba si quisieras un té.

─Suena _perfect, my love_ ; en un momento más bajo…

─ ¡deja de hacer eso!

─ ¿ _My love_ , de que estas…?

─ ¿Me amas?

─Claro, con _all my heart_ …

─entonces déjame estar a tu lado.

─pero estas a mi lado…

─No es verdad, estas excluyéndome. Yo intento mucho, pero tú simplemente no quieres permitirme estar a tu lado en tu dolor, sigues sacándome, te amo tanto y no me dejas intentar nada para ayudarte. Por más que lo intento sigo sintiendo que te pierdo. No he recuperado a mi novio. El verdadero Karamatsu desapareció el día del ataque y esta muchacho de aquí es la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue el hombre que ame, sigo intentando ayudarte para que vuelvas a ser tú mismo pero no me dejas ¡Yo te amo tanto, pero si sigo así no sé qué será de nosotros!

Karamatsu se levantó llorando a abrazarla.

─Estoy viviendo en un infierno, y no quería que ese dolor te alcanzara…quería protegerte un poco de todo esto…

─No lo hagas.

─ _I´m sorry_ tú eres una mujer fuerte, debí haber confiado más en ti. _I love you_.

─Yo a ti, tonto.

─Iré al psicólogo y volveré a tocar la guitarra solo para ti.

─E-eso me encantaría…

Tras esta escena, finalmente Karamatsu Matsuno fue a recibir ayuda profesional y se puso a trabajar en su música, no pudo evitarlo pero descargar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y viviendo en sus letras era inevitable. Akira-san vería material menos alegre en esta ocasión pero con suerte seria de su agrado.

 **YYY**

Un mes después Akira-san envió a la agencia el trabajo de las nuevas canciones de Karamatsu para que la vieran, además para pedir la trasferencia a la agencia de la cuidad de los sextillizos a la cuidad donde ahora vivía con Fuka, además que el material seguiría siendo el mismo pero le había puesto un nombre artístico " _Blue tigger_ " Nadie entendía muchas cosas, pero los de la agencia no le solían poner peros a Akira-san además que luego de ver el nuevo material de su protegido, se dieron cuenta que no se equivocaba en cuanto a confiar en él, pues ahora su material era más maduro, no sabían que lo había motivado, pero había una diferencia muy grande entre el antes y el después, este material nuevo era mucho más profundo en cuanto a sus letras.

Chibita le había dicho a Karamatsu que su familia aun lo buscaba, lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Akira le había mandado un equipo de seguridad para que cuando saliera se supiera protegido. Sin embargo Kara procuraba salir lo menos posible.

Siempre había amado a sus hermanos, pero ahora todo este amor parecía haberse podrido y se había transformado en una sensación de miedo y rencor.

Verlos de nuevo no es opción, pero sus padres eran otra cosa. A ellos aun los amaba, sobre todo a su mamá. A ella quería aun mantenerla en contacto. Pero no sabía cómo, todos le habían dicho que no estaba bien que era una locura.

Aun así su tranquilidad no podía ser completa hasta que sus hermanos dejaran de buscarlo, eso y por lo menos hacer algo para que su madre estuviera mejor.

Fuka se puso a ello, y junto con un abogado recomendado por Akira-san, redacto un contrato. En el cual se estipulaba que si la persona que iba a recibir, hablaba sobre la existencia de eso, dejaría de recibirlo. Tras ser firmado, cada mes Matsuyo-san recibía dinero, eso junto con una carta de la novia del segundo Matsuno contado que Kara estaba bien pero que no podía contactar con él de nuevo. Era por esto que Matsuyo se había puesto más tranquila y se sentía renovada. No sabía nada de él pero sabía que estaba vivo y con eso era suficiente.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu se había dedicado a su música y había trabajado mucho en ese tiempo. Ahora había pasado un año desde ese incidente. Ya comenzaba a tener más fama y sus letras eran profundas, cada vez las usaba como terapia en todo sentido, incluso cuando estaba contento y más de una canción se la había dedicado a la mujer de ojos jade y cabello negro que era la mujer de su vida.

Tanto así que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.

─ _My love_ ¿te he dicho que te hoy luces arrebatadora?

─ ¿eso crees? Hoy vengo más desarreglada de lo normal, ya sabes un día pesado en el trabajo.

─Siempre luces arrebatadora, porque eres una _wonderfulwoman_

─ ¿quieres sexo cierto? Bueno no digo que no, pero estoy cansada…

─ _My love_ , claro que adoro _make the love with you_ , pues tú fuiste quien poco a poco me ayudo a vencer mis miedos en la intimidad…

─Sabes que no me molesto para nada. Te espere y fuimos con calma hasta que pudimos. La espera valió la pena.

Eso último le guiño el ojo al de cabello negro, quien sintió que comenzaba a excitarse.

 _/concéntrate Karamatsu/_

─Espera, déjame hablar sobre el tema. Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, yo casi muero y tú te quedaste a mi lado todo este tiempo, siempre apoyándome. Estaría loco de no ser por ti. _Thank you_.

─Oh mi amor, no digo que no fue difícil pero es lo que una hace cuando está enamorada.

─Yo también te amo y como sé que mi vida ya no vale sin ti, quiero preguntarte algo… _Will you marry me?_

Tras decir esto se hinco ante ella con una hermosa caja negra abierta, cuando lo hizo noto el precioso anillo de plata con un diamante de color azul. Estaba grabado con la frase "Mi amada salvadora". Ella sintió tanta dicha en el pecho, que no pudo evitar sentir que sus piernas le temblaban, sus ojos se sintieron rojos, llenos de cálidas lágrimas.

─No podría casarme con nadie más.

Afirmo cuando él le puso el anillo que le encajo perfectamente. Lo vio tan hermoso que no pudo evitar brincarle encima. Tras un "te amo" mutuo, se dieron un beso apasionado, e hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Seis meses después se casaron en una que fue la boda del año, no muy grande pero si muy festejada. Con Chibita como padrino, y a Matsuyo se le enviaron fotografías de la boda. Recordando que no podía volver a verlo pero que de verdad se le extraño y que ahora tendrían días de mucha felicidad.

Dos meses después regresaron de su luna de miel, llevaban de relación casi dos años juntos. Juntos habían hecho una vida y estaban por tener más vida en poco tiempo, pues unos meses después llegaron los hijos de Karamatsu: unos hermosos gemelos, una niña preciosa y un niño. Ambos iguales a Kara pero con los ojos preciosos, y piel blanca de su madre. Cuando finalmente Karamatsu había logrado la fama en esa ciudad a lo más que había podido, les vino la propuesta para irse a vivir a Tokio, para hacer crecer su fama, finalmente podría dar a conocer su música en diferentes lugares, finalmente su música tocaría el corazón de millones.

 **YYY**

Lo último que Karamatsu Matsuno había contemplado era que en su concierto de despedida, sus demonios aparecieran de nuevo.

Estaban emocionados porque había sido grandioso su concierto.

─Estoy terriblemente orgullosa de ti, amor mío.

─ ¿eso crees? _My dear_

─Claro que quedaste genial, no esperaba menos de ti, Karamatsu.

─Todo ha sido gracias a si apoyo incondicional, Akira-san. _Thank you._

─ ¡Vaya que si tienes razón infeliz! Mira que te tocaron cosas buenas en esta vida, maldición.

─Claro que me tocaron cosas buenas si tú eres mi _best friend_.

─Ca-cállate infeliz, m-me harás llorar…

De repente el segundo de los matsus abrazo con fuerza a Chibita, quien no pudo evitar llorar, el pobre hombrecito era consciente de que Kara se iría y no lo volvería a ver en un largo tiempo, pero también sabía que su amistad seguirá intacta a pesar de la distancia y los años.

─Te quiero, Chibita.

─No te pongas cursi, maldición.

En eso unos chicos del staff llegaron muy asustados.

─Matsuno-san perdone la interrupción pero un grupo de hombres están muy agresivos.

─ ¿agresivos?

─Están desesperados gritando que no se irían sin hablar con usted, ya golpearon a varios de seguridad y…

─Bueno si se calman al hablar conmigo _it´s fine_.

─Karamatsu, esos tipos podrían ser peligrosos…

─Tranquila _my love_ , yo te protegeré

─Tranquilos muchachos en donde esta Karamatsu siempre tengo elementos de seguridad cerca, así que no hay problema.

De repente escucharon al staff aproximarse con los individuos, Kara estaba de espaldas a ellos cuando entraron porque le gustaba darse un aire misterioso y _cool_ , haciendo un movimiento extraño de cuello, cuando lo hizo se quedó de piedra al igual que todos los presentes al notar cinco rostros iguales al suyo.

Sin podérselo creer se levantó todo agitado, pensando que este era uno de esos sueños de terror, su esposa ya estaba a su lado, tomando del brazo. Akira estaba llamando a seguridad interponiéndose entre ellos y su protegido. Mientras que Chibita los enfrento.

─ ¡¿Q-que demonios hacen aquí infelices?!

─Eso mismo deberíamos de preguntarte nosotros a ti, Chibita.

─Si Chibita, todos estos años habías negado el saber algo sobre Karamatsu y ahora resulta que estas aquí, en su concierto.

─ ¡Era claro que iba a negarlo! Lo que ustedes hicieron no tiene perdón….

─ ¡T-tu sabias lo que habíamos….!

─ ¡Claro que sabía! Yo los alcance y lo vi ahí… vi como lo habían dejado… entonces yo lo saque como pude de ah, pedí ayuda y me lo lleve lejos de ustedes infelices ¿para qué querían que les dijera dónde estaba? ¿Para terminar lo que empezaron?

─No pierdas tu tiempo Chibita, soy el agente de Karamatsu y su seguridad es mi prioridad así que si no les importa retirarse sin hacer escándalo se lo agradeceríamos.

─ ¡Nada de eso! Llevamos…tanto tiempo buscando a nuestro hermano ¡No nos iremos de aquí sin hablar con él!

─ Di algo Karamatsu, habla con nosotros.

─Osomatsu-niisan, Todomatsu lo están presionando…miren como esta. Retrocedan un poco.

El segundo hermano dejo de temblar, se plantó firme y se acercó a ellos. Fuka intento detenerlo pero él le indico con una mirada que no se preocupara.

─Si eso es lo que quieren, lo hare. Hablemos.

Entonces los cinco Matsuno restantes de inmediato se inclinaron con la cabeza enterrada en el piso.

─ ¡Lo sentimos de corazón!

─De verdad lo sentimos tanto…

─Cometimos un terrible error, por favor perdónanos…

─Por favor, Karamatsu-niisan…lo-lo lamentamos de verdad…

Los demás cinco comenzaron a llorar descontroladamente.

─Estos años sin ti han sido un infierno…

─La culpa no nos deja vivir tranquilos…

─Te extrañábamos tanto, tanto…

─No te odiamos, solo nos sentimos mal y cometimos el peor error de nuestras vidas…

─No-nosotros te queremos, eres nuestro hermano…

─ ¡perdónanos!

Karamatsu se sintió diferente. Fantaseo tantas veces, con este momento; en el que se ponían ante sus pies, llorando y él los mandaba al demonio, los trataba horrible y liberaba algo de lo que le habían hecho. Un poco de justa venganza pero en esta ocasión no querría eso. Habían pasado ya cinco años y no se sentía a gusto con ellos cerca pero tampoco quería golpearlos, no quería insultarlos y por ellos alguna vez sintió amor, aún quedaba un poco de ese cariño fraternal que los unió.

─ ¡con que facilidad se les olvida como estuvieron las cosas!

Ellos no se habían levantado, pero Fuka parecía que se había enfurecido, él sentía que tal vez esa debía ser su reacción también, pero simplemente no podía.

─Déjalo por la paz _my love_. Tranquila.

Entonces se acercó ligeramente y los levanto sin tocarlos casi.

─Levántense de ahí. Vamos dejen de estar inclinados.

Todos recordaron que el alma más caritativa de los seis siempre fue Karamatsu. El más amable, el más dulce, tierno, buen hermano. Siempre fue el bueno de la familia. El único capaz de muchas cosas por sus _brothers_ , por eso les latió fuerte el corazón cuando los levanto, incluso Ichimatsu intento tocarlo, pero este se alejó y ahí notaron algo diferente.

─Por años siempre fui el hijo ignorado y no querido de la familia. Jamás me queje porque los amaba, entendía que así eran las cosas. Cuando finalmente logre en la vida algo que creí digno de admirar, algo que se me reconociera, algo que me hiciera ganar algo de respeto. Solo obtuve peores tratos de los que ya había obtenido. El rechazo aumento y tuve incluso que ocultarles cosas como que tenía una novia para no hacerlos sentir mal porque para mí siempre fueron primero ustedes que yo. L-luego….ustedes hicieron…lo que hicieron…Nunca en toda mi vida me sentí tan mal. Los odie por primera vez en la vida. Los odie desde el fondo de mi corazón. Todo el amor que sentía por ustedes en dos segundos se convirtió en el más puro odio. Les tenía miedo. Fue un inferno salir de todo aquello, un infiero del que Salí gracias al amor de mi esposa, a la amistad de Chibita y a la preocupación sincera de Akira-san. Ahora que tengo dos hijos, mi vida no podría ser más dichosa, pues tengo una familia que me da todo el amor que mi anterior familia no pudo darme. Yo los perdone hace muchos años, porque el rencor no es bueno y mi psicólogo dijo que el odio que sentía solo me lastimaría a mí mismo. Con mucho esfuerzo los perdone…sin embargo ese cariño que les tenía cambio y ahora de eso no queda casi nada. Yo los perdono pero no quiero volver a verlos en mi vida. Mis hijos crecerán en un ambiente cargado de amor pero lejos de ustedes. Mi vida ha sido tranquila sin ustedes y así quiero que siga. Una buena vida con la gente que me ama. Ustedes descansen tranquilos, porque no los odio. Pero no pienso en ustedes con amor tampoco, me es imposible. Espero que con esto ustedes sean capaces de vivir tranquilos con solo eso. Les deseo lo mejor. Adiós.

Tras decir aquello se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba su esposa, quien salió corriendo con él por la puerta trasera, donde una mujer llego para entregarles a dos gemelitos, preciosos. Sin necesidad de procesarlo supieron que eran los hijos de Karamatsu. Una niña y un niñito. Cuando la familia se fue, supieron desde el fondo de sus corazones que él los había perdonado pero en el proceso sabían que ahora si se volvían a encontrar serian tratados cordialmente como a cualquier extraño.

A los demás hermanos estas palabras habían sido un carrusel de alegrías y dolencias, golpes certeros y fuertes en sus culpas, sus corazones no podían dejar de sufrir por todo lo que habían vivido. Finalmente podían decir que habían sido perdonados, pero esto no les sabía igual. No sabía a una victoria. Ni siquiera serían capaces de conocer a sus únicos sobrinos por sus errores. No fueron requeridos en la boda y Chibita pudo ser parte de la vida del hermano, como si fuera parte de su familia. Ahora sabían la verdad sobre Chibita y el fuerte lazo que lo unía al segundo hijo. Como había sido él quien lo salvó y todos estos años lo protegió de ellos. Y no podían odiarlo, al contario le estaban agradecidos.

─Vayamos por unos tragos, creo que lo necesitamos.

Hablo el mayor.

Todos los hermanos iban llorando. Aquello les ayudaría a dormir de nuevo, sabiendo que Karamatsu estaba bien, pero seguramente volvería a despertarlos en la parte donde recuerdan que él ya no los quiere en sus vidas.

Chibita los vio irse con cierta melancolía. Ellos eran los sextillizos Matsuno. El dolor de cabeza de mucha gente, unos hermanos que se peleaban entre ellos mucho, pero se amaban. Ahora de eso solo quedaba el recuerdo y los únicos culpables habían sido ellos mismos, cuando decidieron dejarse arrastrar por sus inseguridades.

Ellos pagaron el alto precio de dejarse influenciar por la envidia de los hermanos Matsuno.

 **YYY**

Me base en la película: " _José_ " que a su vez se inspiró en la historia de _José el soñador._

Buu mis amados, ojala hayan amado el final tan dramático porque es diferente al final feliz que suelo hacer, pero lamentablemente en esta vida no puedes hacer cosas sin pagar el precio por estas. Agradezco su paciencia en que subiera la conti de este fic, los adoro. Bueno gracias a todos y ahora respondo reviews:

Tachi Girl1: Karamatsu cómo pudiste ver tiene una vida envidiable. Y ellos saben que él no volverá a pensar en ellos porque no valen la pena, pero ellos siempre lo tendrán presente. Ojala te haya gustado el final. Un saludo.

Guest: Los perdona pero no recuperan el lazo. No volverán a ser los hermanos de antes porque él corto el lazo que los unía para siempre. Ojala te haya gustado, un saludo.

LaV3nus6: jajajaja si quería hacerte llorar, si los perdono pero entre ellos ya no hay una relación para salvar, porque Kara se encargó de olvidarlos para siempre. A veces el olvido duele más que el odio. Un saludo.

Reki Zen: hahaha habían pasado otros 85 años ahora jajajaja espero no estes como pasita de viejita por la espera. Lamento que sea un tree shot aunque si estaría chido hacer un fic basado en esto. Jajaja por cierto me gusta tu trabajo con el fic de Matsuno Ghoul. Jajaja que bueno que te animaste a dejarme un review me alegra.

Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, nos estamos leyendo ¡shao!


End file.
